The Eagle: A New Life
by TomHiddlestonLover10
Summary: Sequel To "The Eagle: A Different Side of the Story". Marcus and Esca have returned Elena safely back to Calleva where she is still recovering from her back injury. Now that they have returned, Esca is a free man and is hoping to marry Elena, but needs her Uncle's permission first, and who knows what he will say. COMPLETE! Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**OKay so here is the sequel and I promise I won't be taking it down again. I just did it so many times because no one seemed to be interested in it. **

**But I've officially decided to re-post it. I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

* * *

**The Eagle: A New Story (Sequel to "The Eagle: Another Side of the Story)**

**Prologue**: Marcus and Esca have returned Elena safely back to Calleva where she is still recovering from her back injury. Now that they have returned, Esca is a free man and is hoping to marry Elena, but needs her Uncle's permission first, and who knows what he will say. Married or not, Esca plans on finding a home for the two of them, a place where they can raise a family. They move to a small Briton village where Elena reunites with an old friend, but unfortunately she is not welcome by everyone. New life, old friends, new enemies and new dangers arise for these two lovers.

* * *

**Woot. Prologue...DONE:P I'll post the first chapter immediately:) Please leave a review, even if you just glanced over this:P**


	2. Waking Up, and Uncles' Blessing

**Hey readers! So here is the first chapter...(AGAIN:P) of the sequel. Please enjoy:) And again, I promise I won't take this down again:)**

* * *

When I awoke, I found myself wrapped in blankets, lying on a mattress in my bedroom back in Calleva. I couldn't seem to remember how I got here or what happened before I got here. I looked around the room and found the one person I was looking for, the one man that I loved more than anything.

"Esca." I whispered.

Lifting his head out of his hands, he looked over at me and smiled as he quickly walked over to my bedside.

"Thank the gods, you're alive." he said taking my hands in his.

Laughing softly, I said, "What happened?" Esca's smile faltered a little.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember anything?" he asked.

I shook my head a little.

"Not really. I do remember The Eagle, the Seal People and the river, but not much else after that."

"Do you remember our engagement?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I do. How could I forget?" I asked in disbelief. "It's not like I've lost my memory, Esca." I said teasingly.

"I'll be right back. Your brother will want to see you." he said standing up.

I smiled at him as he left the room.

"Marcus!" I heard him call. I

smiled to myself, happy that we were all safe again. Outside of my room I heard footsteps approach and I looked up to find Esca, Marcus and my uncle standing in the doorway.

Marcus rushed to my side and immediately began to question me.

"How do you feel?" he asked. "I've been better. What about you? How's your leg?"

"It's almost healed." he said happily.

I then looked up at my uncle who smiled at me and walked over to me.

"It's good to have you home, safe and sound." he said.

"It's good to be home."

Esca walked over to Marcus and Uncle and asked if he could speak to me alone for a moment. The two men nodded and as they left, they closed the door behind them.

He sat on the edge of my bed and once again took my hands in his.

"I thought I had lost you. Down by the river, when you just...I thought I'd never see you again." he said as tears began to fall down his cheeks. I reached up a hand and wiped them away with my thumb.

"I'm here now and I have you. That's what matters." I said.

"You should get some rest. I have to speak to your uncle." he said. He leaned forward and gently kissed my forehead before walking out of my room.

I closed my eyes and pulled the blankets around me and tried to sleep, but found it difficult. Outside I heard the voices of my uncle and Esca, conversing about something.

"Marriage?" I heard my uncle ask.

"Yes." said Esca in turn. "I love her more than I ever thought possible. Although we are two completely different people, it doesn't change how I feel about her."

There was a long moment of silence before my uncle spoke.

"It's a difficult decision. You may be a free man, now, but it doesn't change the fact that you are a Briton and she is a Roman. The things people will say about this, I can't even begin to imagine the shame this union would bring upon my family name." he said.

"Forgive me, but I personally do not care about what people think about us. I understand that it is different for you than for I, but still, as long as I have her with me, I'll be fine." said Esca a little defensively.

I smiled to myself I was glad that Esca was standing up for himself.

"You know, Tribune Servious Placidus has taken quite an interest in her, and I was thinking of arranging a marriage between them. He comes from a noble family, he's a Roman, but I see now that Elena would be most miserable with him." said my uncle.

He gave a long sigh, before continuing, "I just want her to be happy and you seem to do that on your own." another long moment of silence passed.

"Very well, you have my blessing. I am trusting you to take care of her." said my uncle. I could only imagine what Esca's face would look like.

"Thank you, sir." said Esca, excitement was evident in his voice.

I heard my uncle chuckle lightly as the sound of Esca's footsteps disappeared. I couldn't stop smiling. The news that Esca and I could marry made happier than ever. I never thought I could be this happy, but there I was smiling, making my cheeks hurt. I brought the blanket up over my head and giggled. I knew that whenever the wedding was, afterwards, my life would change completely.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave your thoughts in a review:) And I can promise you a new chaptervby Friday, since most of this story is already written:)**


	3. The Wedding

**Hey guys! **

**So yes, it was a super fast update:) Woot! Enjoy:D ahah.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I slept well into the night and when I woke up, I found Esca sleeping beside me. I turned myself to face him and began to stroke his jaw and trace the shape of his lips. Slowly, Esca's eyes opened and he smiled when he saw me. He shifted his position so that he was closer to me, with his arms around my body. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

"We can marry. I received your uncle's blessing." he whispered.

"I know. I heard you two talking outside." I said smiling.

"I was thinking maybe in the spring. When the flowers are freshly bloomed. And the air...the fresh spring air is still cool, but not too cold." I said.

"Well that's in just 3 months." Esca stated.

"Well, if we started preparations now, we could have it done by then." I said hopefully.

Though it was too dark to really see his face, I knew what his expression would be.

"Unless you'd rather wait. If this is going to work, it can't be all about me. You get to have an opinion too." I said.

"For this, you decide." he answered back.

I placed a hand on his cheek and leaned forward kissing his soft lips. His response was immediate and almost desperate. I grabbed his bare back and pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around his neck.

The next few days, I spent lying in bed, trying to recover from my back injury and by the end of the week, I felt loads better.

Then, when I was finally recovered enough to get out of bed and move around, I along with Esca spent the next 2 months planning out our wedding.

We decided to have it at Uncle's villa in the overly large backyard. Flowers were finally blooming and everything was coming together perfectly. By the end of the third month, everything was ready. Everything was set up in my uncle's backyard.

On the day of the wedding, I dressed myself in a white cotton dress with a gold belt that my uncle gave me. He said it was my mother's and that I had to take great care of it. Once dressed, I brushed my hair out and finally decorated it with small white flowers. A knock came at the door and I knew it was my uncle, waiting to lead me down the aisle.

"Come in!" I called. The door creaked open and I turned to see my uncle standing in the doorway.

"You look beautiful, Elena." he said smiling.

I smiled at him, showing my thanks. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

I nodded and nervously took his arm. He led me out of my room, towards the backyard.

"Are you nervous?" he asked as he stopped just inside the door frame.

"A little." I replied truthfully.

I was happy to be finally marrying Esca, and I knew I would be safe with him. I knew he would make me happy.

I took a deep breath and nodded to my uncle, telling him I was ready. My uncle turned us so that we were facing the backyard. The place seemed to be almost literally filled with people, all of whom fell silent as soon as they saw me standing at the door. I was surprised to see so many people, but I supposed that they simply had to see the union between a Roman and Briton.

Marcus had told me that it was the talk of most outlying villages. I spotted Marcus standing beside Esca who had his back turned to me at the altar.

We stood in the same spot for a few moments, before my uncle began to walk me up the aisle towards Esca.

When we reached the alter, my uncle released my arm and lightly kissed my cheek before returning to stand with the rest of the crowd. At that moment I felt all eyes on me, making me a little more nervous than before. Esca turned to face me as I walked up the steps and took my place next to him. A man who I presumed was the priest, stepped forward then, and began the ceremony. My heart rate sped up and I had to close my eyes to help me calm down.

The ceremony passed faster than I thought, until the priest asked for our left hands. He cut a thin, but deep line into both of our palms with a small dagger. We were then told to hold hands.

I held my palm upwards, waiting for Esca to grasp it, which he did so gently. Through this blood bond were now married. I took a deep breath as the priest raised his hands and said, "You may kiss."

Esca gently pulled me to him and softly kissed me. Applause erupted around us. Marcus walked up to me and gave me a suffocating hug and he clapped Esca on the shoulder.

We turned to look at the crowd, most of whom were smiling, but there were many who looked unhappy.

I spotted Tribune Servious Placidus looking particularly grim, with his arms folded across his chest and an angry expression. The rest of the day went by in such a blur. We celebrated, danced, ate rich food and drank sweet wine.

It all went by so quickly that before I knew it, it was night time. Most of the guests had left already and most of the wedding things were put away.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **

**I will post chapter 3 tomorrow:) Promise:)**


	4. Goodbyes

**Hey guys! **

**So yes, it was a super fast update:) Woot! Enjoy:D ahah.**

**And please, if you have read this so far, leave a review:) Thank you:D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Finally after about an hour after the sun had set, everything was put away and everyone had left. Esca and I sat outside alone, laying on our backs staring up at the moon and the stars.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Chuckling, he replied, "No reason. You certainly seemed to upset Tribune, though."

"Ah, he'll get over it." I said. We both went silent after that. I smiled to myself, not recalling the last time I had been this happy.

We stayed outside, laying on the ground, staring up at the stars for a while longer.

"I want to leave here." I said after a while.

"We will. We'll get out of here, together. I know a place we can go." he said shifting.

I turned to look at him. "Where?"

"Well if you don't mind living with Britons, then I'm sure you'd be happy." he said smiling.

"I would be happy anywhere." I replied. "So, where is this place?" I asked.

"It's a small village, a few days ride from here. One of the last Briton villages that is still standing and hasn't been raided by Romans."

I raised my eyebrow at this. "What do you mean, 'still standing'? Has no one found it yet?"

"No. And if it was then it would be burnt to the ground." he answered sadly.

"If no one has found it, then how do you know where it is?"

"I used to live there for a while before my family moved to another village. It's very open, and there is a small house next a lake that a friend of mine has willingly built for us." he said.

I sat up then, and looked out across the yard. "It's very beautiful there, I know you'd love it." he said taking my hand.

I looked back over at him and smiled. "I can't wait." He smiled happily and took my hand as we stood up and walked back to the house.

"It would be the perfect place to start a family." he said quietly.

"You would really want to?" I asked. I felt a little excitement build inside of me.

I had always wanted to have a family of my own one day, but after meeting Esca, I had no idea he would be interested in starting a family. I suppose he didn't seem the family type.

"I would, if you do." he said in reply.

"I have always wanted to. I used to imagine myself, married and surrounded by my children, even if I only had one." By now we had reached the villa and had begun to make our to my bedroom.

"Well, I explained to your brother about leaving, and he has agreed to help prepare for us to leave tomorrow." he said as we reached my room.

I opened the door and held it open for him. He stepped through the door and I followed closely behind him.

"So Marcus, has prepared everything for us?" I asked, closing the door. "Yes, you'll find all your belongings packed." he replied smirking in the darkness.

"Come, get some sleep." he said holding his hand out. I laced my fingers with his and together we laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I had to wake early so that we could get an early start on our journey. Marcus had already prepared our horses the night before and he and my uncle stood waiting for us. I walked to my uncle first and hugged him tightly.

"I will miss you." I said, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks.

"And I, you. Do take care of yourself, Elena." he said grasping my shoulders and holding me out in front of him.

"I was wrong, you know. You are more like your mother than you know." I smiled at this and gave him one more hug, before moving on to my brother.

Marcus smiled at me and pulled me into another suffocating embrace.

"Thank you for everything, Marcus." I said. Chuckling, he said, "Forget about it. You're my little sister; I would do anything for you."

"I'm not that little," I said scoffing. "I'm eighteen."

"Never the less. Take care of yourself." he said looking down at me now. Nodding I walked over to my horse and mounted it. Esca was still talking to my uncle.

"I suppose I owe you my deepest apologies, Esca." my uncle said.

"No hard feelings." Esca said looking down at his feet.

"No, you did something no one else has succeeded in doing. You loved her more than anyone has, you saved her, by loving her. I see that now. I don't care if you are a Briton, I will forever be in your debt for what you did." he said clapping Esca on the shoulder.

"Now off you go." Esca smiled and briskly walked over to his own horse. Once he mounted it, with one last wave goodbye, we were off.

Since I had no idea where we were going, I just followed Esca's lead. We traveled during the day and set up camp at night. On the third day of traveling I saw, about half a day's ride, smoke and outlines of houses.

"Is that it?" I asked pointing ahead of me.

"Yes. That is Calavera."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **

**I will post chapter 4 as soon as it is done:) I give you my word:)**


	5. Calavera

**Hey guys! **

**So yes, it was a super fast update:) Woot! Enjoy:D ahah.**

**And please, if you have read this so far, leave a review:) Thank you:D**

***NOTE: Anything in bold is Gaelic, sorry if it's hard on the eyes.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As we neared the small village, to my right I could see the glimmering lights that reflected off of the lake. To my left there was a forest that stretched far beyond the eye could see.

"Race you." said Esca. I snapped out of my daze and looked over at him.

A sly and child like smile played across his lips as he stared at me, hoping I would accept his challenge. I nodded my head, and then turned my attention ahead of me. I squeezed the sides of my horse, and off I went.

"Come on!" I called, urging my horse to go forward. It felt nice to have the wind whistling past my ears and blowing through my hair. For once in a long time, I felt free.

The village was hardly a few minutes away now, but I was so caught up in the feeling that I hadn't realized the group of people standing a few feet ahead of me.

"Watch out Elena!" Esca called.

"Whoa!" I called to the horse.

The people in front scattered as I came to a sudden halt. As the horse rose up on his hind legs, I lost my grip on the reigns and fell off his back. I landed on the ground with a thud, groaning. Around me I heard voices. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around.

"**Are you alright, miss?**" asked the voice of a young man.

I looked up and saw a young boy of around sixteen standing in front of me holding his hand out.

Nodding I took his hand, and stood up saying, "**Yes. Thank you.**" I looked around at the others that were standing about.

"**I'm so sorry about this.**" I said looking around.

"**No worries, no one was injured.**" An older man approached me with a smile on his face.

"Elena." Esca called. I turned around and saw him running towards me. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine." I answered quietly. "

**You must be Esca and Elena.**" said the older man.

"**Yes. Who are you?**" Esca asked in turn.

"**My name is Ailean. These are my children.**" he said gesturing to the kids behind him. "**Children! Come over here!**" he called out behind him. Five young children ran over to us, they all looked similar.

They all had faded blonde hair, bright blue eyes and lightly sun kissed skin. What bothered me the most about these children were their eyes, they looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

"**This is my eldest son, Beathan,**" he said gesturing to the sixteen year old. "**My second son, Catan,**" he said to the smallest of the lot. "**And my daughters, Ceana, Rose, and Una.**" All of them smiled shyly up at us.

"**It's a pleasure to meet you all.**" I said kindly. I then looked over at Esca.

"**How did you know who we were?**" he asked curiously.

"**You are the talk of the town. Ever since Blar let slip why and who he was building that house by the water for, everyone knows now. Although, everyone knows who you are Esca. I don't think anyone would forget you.**" he said chuckling.

"**Come, I will show you where to go.**" he said beckoning us.

I grabbed my horse's reins and pulled him along behind me. Esca walked up beside me and took my hand in his.

"**This is very small village. About maybe twenty or so people live here and half of them aren't usually here anyways, so it's quite a private place.**" said Ailean.

We walked on for a few minutes, leaving the village behind us, and we came to a small villa that was built just next to the lake, like Esca had said.

I opened my mouth in shock. It was by far the most beautiful place I had seen in a long time. It was a simple home, but the garden that was built around it was blooming with flowers and there were small birch trees surrounding the place.

A little way away, there was an area I assumed was to be used as farming land and there was also a stable next to it.

"**Here we are. Now you will have to walk up to the village to get your food and what not, but other than that, I think you too will have a wonderful time.**" said Ailean.

"**Thank you, sir.**" I said as he shook my he then said, "**Would you two like to come up to my house this evening? For dinner with my wife and I?**"

"**We'd love to.**" Esca said shaking his hand now.

"**Shall we say, before the sun sets?**" The two of us nodded and smiled our thanks as Ailean and his children walked back to the main village of Calavera.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


	6. Ciara?

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, it means a lot to me:D**

**NOTE: Anything bold is Gaelic!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Esca took the horses and put them inside of the stables and he came back out carrying our bags. Together we walked back to the house and once inside Esca dropped the bags just inside the door and suddenly grabbed my waist, pulling me into him. Smiling at me, he leaned towards me and kissed me.

My response to this was immediate and desperate. It had been almost three months since we really had time to be alone together and now that we finally had the chance, I knew he was going to take advantage of it. Our kisses were deep and passionate, and we only ever pulled apart to take short breaths.

"Esca," I said as he began to move down my neck. "Esca, not now." I said breathing hard.

I wanted him more than anything, but I was exhausted and wasn't sure I could take it.

"You don't have to do anything." he said still kissing my neck.

I scoffed at this, thinking that he was being absolutely ridiculous.

"Esca, I'm tired." I placed my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away from me, making him look at me.

"Please?" I asked softly.

His smile faltered slightly as he replied, "Of course. I'm sorry." I let my hands drop to my sides as he moved to pick up the bags and left. I stared after him, feeling terrible.

Sighing, I followed him through the house until we stopped at what looked like our bedroom. It was very similar to my old one back Calleva, only bigger.

Esca dropped the bags next to a closet that was placed just inside the door and walked over to the window like doors, and pulled them open, revealing a very beautiful view of the lake. I walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind me, before walking over to Esca.

"I'm sorry," I said taking his hand. "I'm just very tired."

Taking a deep breath, Esca turned and face me, and looked down at me, smiling a little.

"It's alright, I understand." he said. "Come, we should get ready for dinner, the sun is almost set."

Nodding, I released his hand and he departed from the room, leaving me to get ready.

I changed out of my dirty riding clothes and into a clean dress. I never really liked to wear dresses, though. I found them uncomfortable, and even a slight inconvience, that's why most of the time, even though it's not lady like, I prefer trousers and a shirt any day.

I pulled the dress over my head and adjusted it so it was straight. I walked over to my bag that Esca had placed by the bed and searched for a moment before pulling out a thin leather belt that I wrapped around my waist.

Bending over, I picked up my sandals and pulled them on roughly, before walking out of the room and down the hallways, to find Esca. After wandering around for a while, not only did I discover where most of the rooms were, but I found a small room that looked oddly like what my mother used to call a nursery.

I stopped just inside the door frame and looked around the little room.

"I asked them to build this room, in case we ever need it." Esca said from behind me. I thought about that for a few seconds. Did he really want a child?

"We should go; we don't want to be late." I said turning to leave.

Esca grabbed my arm and brought me into a tight embrace. "I should never have tried to take advantage of you. I'm sorry." he said.

I looked up at him and smiled, feeling much better now that he apologized.

"It's fine, I understand what you were feeling, I was just tired I suppose." I said as we pulled apart and made our way out.

Once we left our home, Esca led the way back to the village.

"Do you know where his house is?" I asked running to catch up with him.

Esca shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find it. If not, someone is bound to know."

We walked on for a little while longer before we reached the edge of the village. With Esca still leading the way, we walked up the single row of houses that lined the main road, and at the end of the wide road, was Ailean, standing outside waving us over when he saw us.

As we reached the house, Ailean called out, **"You made it! My wife and I thought you had forgotten!" **he said chuckling. **"Come, I imagine dinner would be ready now."** said Ailean leading us into his home.

His house wasn't very different from ours, a little smaller, and shaped differently, but all in all quite similar.

He led us into what looked like a dining room; it was much different compared to the one at my uncle's villa. There were no chairs, just fat pillows that surrounded a long wooden table. There was a small fire burning behind the far end of the table and to my right there was a door that opened into another room. I assumed it was the kitchen because there were wonderful scents emanating from the room.

**"Just a moment. Please make yourselves comfortable."** Ailean said as he walked into the kitchen. We stood where we were, waiting patiently. **"**

**Children,"** I heard Ailean say.** "Our guests are here."** Ailean returned from the kitchen with his children walking behind him. They all smiled at us and said, **"Hello."** all at once.

I smiled back at them all and stopped when my eyes reached one other person. She was clearly not one of the children, but she certainly had their looks. I gaped at the young woman standing next Ailean, she like the children had faded blonde hair, bright blue eyes and sun kissed skin. Now I knew why the young one's eyes had looked so familiar.

"Ciara?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Who knew she'd meet her old friend here in Calavera? :D**

** Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


	7. Catching Up Over Dinner

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, it means a lot to me: Sorry if it's a little shorter than normal, but the next will be the same. Enjoy never the less:D**

**NOTE: Anything bold is Gaelic!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The children and Ailean looked over at me all with confused expressions on their faces. I could feel the tears begin to fill my eyes as she walked over to me, slowly, observing me with bright eyes.

"It can't be you." she said in my language. She came to a stop in front of me and looked me in the eye.

**"Elena?"** I nodded my head, smiling brightly.

I never found out where Ciara had gone when my uncle had sent her away, but never did I imagine that she would be here of all places.

**"You know each other, Ma?" **asked Una.

Ciara nodded, but didn't turn around to look at her daughter.

"It cannot be you. Why are you here?" she asked looking from me to Esca and back to me again.

This time it was Esca who answered. He grabbed my hand and turned to look at Ciara, who still did not take her eyes away from mine, while saying, "This is our home now. We married and moved here."

Ciara's lips twitched slightly as a small smiled replaced the look of shock on her face.

"You haven't changed at all...except you've grown." she said laughing slightly. "Come, we will catch up over dinner." she said gesturing us to the table where food was awaiting us.

Esca led me to the table and together we sat.

"Please help yourselves." Ciara said.

Her along with her husband and children began to graciously take plentiful helpings of food and started eating. Esca and I hesitantly at first, began to eat. Throughout dinner we talked, well Esca talked to Ailean and the children, I spoke mostly to Ciara, seeing as she seemed to be the only one who understood my language.

Of course, I knew how to speak Gaelic, but I was much more fluent and comfortable with my own tongue.

"So how did you meet Esca?" she asked after we were almost finished.

Smiling, I replied, "It's a long story."

"You know I always thought you would have married a Roman, except on your Uncle's wishes. But that's just me. I was lucky that when I arrived here, I met Ailean. It felt almost like love at first sight and all that nonsense."

I reached over to her and placed my hand on her forearm. "It's not nonsense. I almost immediately fell for Esca when he first arrived at my Uncle's villa. Well, it took time for me to realize how much I did like him. Then it went on from there, I suppose."

"Well, I am happy for you, for you both." she said smiling, and casting a glance over at Esca.

"Thank you."

That night after dinner, Ciara put her children to bed and we went to sit by the fire to talk. There wasn't much to talk about, Ciara and I had covered a fair amount over dinner, but Ailean and Esca continued talking about something to do with building and horses, oddly enough.

"I am glad to see you again, Elena." Ciara said after a while.

I turned to look at her, the fire casting shadows that made her look eerie.

"I hope you know how sorry I am." I said.

"It wasn't your fault, forgive me," she said clearing her throat.

"It was your Uncle's. He was the one who beat me and yelled at me and made my life miserable, not you. You were the one who kept me sane throughout everything that happened."

"I felt terrible, though. I hated my uncle. I didn't speak to him for the longest time, Ciara. You were the only friend I had. You knew how the other children thought of me." I said, memories flashing through my mind.

"I know, but don't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

"Elena," Esca said from behind me.

I looked up over my shoulder and saw him standing behind me. "We should go, it's been a long day."

Nodding, I looked over to Ciara and she smiled at me, nodding as a sign that she understood. Esca held out his hand for me, which I took as he helped me up.

**"Well, I thank you both for joining us." **Said Ailean. **"Thank you for having us. I am grateful."** I said to them.

I looked up to Esca and he half smiled and nodded as his thanks.

"I hope to see you both soon." Ciara said in my language.

"I'm sure we will." I said smiling.

* * *

**So what did you think? :D**

** Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


	8. They're Just Words

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, it means a lot to me! **

**A quick shout out to "wondertogondor" for supporting this story! Thank you! :)**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Esca and I bade them farewell and began our short journey to our new home. Esca walked a few feet ahead of me, his hands clenched into fists.

"Esca?" I called, now trying to catch up with him.

"What?" he snapped.

I stopped in my tracks and stared after him as he briskly walked away.

"Esca, wait!" I yelled.

Esca stopped and turned around to look at me. I walked up to him and looked into his eyes, noticing now that they were filled with anger and tears.

"What is it? Why are you so upset?" I asked.

Wiping his hand across his eyes, taking a deep breath, he said, "It's nothing. I'm fine." Then he continued on walking.

This time I grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at me.

"Esca, don't lie to me. Tell me what happened." I said sternly.

Esca looked up and over the top of my head at something distant, and took a deep breath.

"It's Ailean. I can't stand the bastard!" he said his temper rising once more.

"What did he say?" I asked as calmly as I could.

I didn't even notice that Ailean had said anything, most likely because I was talking to Ciara.

Esca still did not tell me as he turned away and began to walk towards our home. I sighed and walked up beside him, in silence.

I didn't press the matter anymore because I knew he wouldn't tell me no matter how much I pushed him into telling me. I decided to ask him perhaps later when he was calmer or the next day when he's been rested.

We reached the house a few minutes later and Esca stormed inside with me following him as calmly as I could. I followed him into the bedroom and walked ahead of him as he slammed the door shut and came to face me.

He grabbed both of my shoulders and kissed me, hard. I placed my hands on his waist as he pushed me into one of the walls. He continued to roughly kiss me, and I continued to respond.

All thoughts I had had, disappeared and were replaced by the desire I felt for him at that moment. However, some of my desire was overcome with curiosity for what he was so upset about with Ailean.

I pulled my lips away from his and this time stared hard into his eyes, demanding an answer to his anger. Esca sighed and released my shoulders, but didn't move away.

"Ailean said some things about you that I can never forgive him for." he said.

"What did he say?" I asked as calmly as I could. Esca looked away from me, as if something in the room suddenly interested him.

"He figured out you were a Roman. He said that he realized you were the one that his wife had spoken about to him over and over again. But he also said that all Roman women were nothing but whores, that they were born to be slaves and to serve all men as their personal whores. I didn't know what to say, I knew it wasn't true, but it hurt me to hear him say that."

When he had finished he turned his back on me and walked over to the bed and sat down. I took a deep breath and walked over to my husband and sat next to him.

"They're only words. They can't hurt me." I said taking his hand.

Esca gave my hand a tight squeeze before turning and facing me. "I love you too much. I can't listen to people saying things about you or your people."

"I thought you hated Romans." I said smirking.

"I did, until I met some decent ones like you and your brother." he said, anger still lingering in his tone.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do not listen to him. He knows nothing of me, or you." I said quietly in his ear.

Sighing, Esca turned and faced me and took my face in his hands. "I know, you're right." he said.

We sat there, staring into each other's eyes for many long minutes, before he leaned in and whispered, "Kiss me."

I hesitated a moment before placing my hands around his neck and pulling him closer to me, and roughly pressed my lips against his. Losing balance, I fell backwards on the bed, Esca falling on top of me. Laughing, I wrapped my hands around his torso and pulled him close.

"Now you're in the mood." he said kissing my neck.

"I love you." is all I said in return as I grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to pull it over his head.

I moved my hands to my belt and quickly pulled it off of my waist, as Esca pulled the dress up towards my head and pulled it off. Esca began to take off his clothing, and tossed the articles to the floor as soon as he had finished.

I looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and smiled. "Touch me..." I whispered taking his hand and placing it on my chest.

Esca immediately leaned in and passionately kissed me, as he moved his hand down my side and positioned himself over me before pushing into me. Moaning, Esca placed slight pressure on my hips as he pushed over and over again.

I moaned into the kiss as our bodies came together, and sudden pleasures began to pulse throughout my entire body. I dug my nails into his back, causing him to moan slightly in pain, but then he began to thrust faster, and harder. I quickly parted my lips and cried out as new pleasures started to fill my body.

"Oh, God...yes..." I said quietly into the darkness. The sounds of our bodies coming together, and our gasps and cries, echoed around the room.

A new wave of unbearable pleasure took over me as I called out his name, and then I felt his body convulse and as he cried out, I felt him spill his seed inside of me.

That night, after we made love, I found myself lying on my side with Esca behind me, arms wrapped around my waist. His deep breathing told me he was asleep already, but I lay there eyes open, smile on my face and too many things on my mind.

The things that Esca had told me Ailean said, hadn't really bothered me. However, it told me that he, not only thought badly of Romans in general, but clearly didn't want me here. And if he was just one of many in this town, then I bet there were at least half of them that shared the same feelings.

* * *

**So what did you think? :D**

** Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


	9. 2 Months Pregnant?

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, it means a lot to me! **

**This is a fairly short chapter, I apologize but never the less...****Please Enjoy:D **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

*_**2 months later**_*

I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I pulled a new dress over my head. I looked different, more so than usual. I had been feeling fairly nauseas over the past few weeks but it never really meant anything to me.

I walked closer to the mirror and looked at myself, I mean really looked, and that's when it hit me. I placed my hands on my stomach and gasped. I hadn't noticed before now, my stomach was slightly rounded, and I knew for a fact it wasn't from eating. I was two months pregnant.

I shook my head. No I couldn't be pregnant, it wasn't possible. Well, it was in truth, but I didn't want to believe it. I had nothing against having a child, but I didn't know it would be so soon.

I heard Esca's familiar laugh and the voices of some of our new friends. I heard Blar's familiar voice as well as Ailean's. I was surprised that Esca was even speaking to Ailean, but he told me that he had apologized for what he said about me, I was still a little upset at him for making Esca angry, but Esca took weeks before he forgave him.

He told me a few weeks back that he had confronted Ailean and they had gotten into an argument over what he had said about me. I remember when Esca had come home, I had asked where he was and after explaining everthing to me he said, "Everything has been cleared up, we've solved our problems." I remember him smiling down at me as he said those words, making me smile in return.

I knew they were going to stay for dinner, and I had already prepared it for them, I even set out the table and everything, but now with my news I really didn't want to go and join them. Outside the door I heard footsteps and then the creaking that told me the door was opening.

I moved my hands to my sides as Esca stepped into the bedroom.

"Elena? Aren't you coming?" he asked walking up to me. I lightly shook my head. I looked up at him and his confused expression.

"Look, I know you don't particularly like Ailean, but-"

"Esca I'm pregnant." I said quickly interrupting him.

"What?" he asked surprise evident in his voice.

"I-I'm pregnant." I said still trying to take it all in. A huge smile appeared on my husband's face as I told him this.

"Elena this is wonderful!" he said hugging me around the waist and lifting me up off of the ground. I decided that it was a good thing, a great thing, that I was with child. As Esca twirled me around, laughing, I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Then tonight we'll celebrate. Come and eat with us." he said pulling me with him, out the door.

That night, the four of us celebrated by eating, and drinking until we couldn't stand up. However, I resisted the temptation of the alcohol, seeing as I was now bearing a child. When Blar and Ailean left, Esca cleaned everything up, despite being very drunk.

Esca laid down on our bed and was out almost instantly. I smiled to myself as I watched him sleep. I was so grateful that he was not angry when I told him that I was pregnant. I didn't think he was ready, but clearly he was. As I lay down on the bed, I placed my hand over my stomach and smiled.

* * *

**So what did you think? :D**

** Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


	10. 6 Months Pregnant

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, it means a lot to me! **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

*4_** months later**_*

I sat outside near the lake and stared at the setting sun.

"What will we call our child?" Esca asked, placing an arm around me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Hmm. Well I was thinking, if it's a girl we call her... Cecelia, and if it's a boy, then I was thinking Liam. What do you think?" I asked. "

I think that they are wonderful names." he replied.

I tilted my head up so I could look at him. He smiled my favourite smile, the one that reminded me of a child's.

By now the entire village knew about me having a baby, and Ciara especially was excited about it. She helped me make clothes and toys and all sorts of different things that children would need and want. We also prepared the nursery, so that it was ready for the baby, when the time came.

"What's it like, giving birth?" I asked Ciara as we walked arm in arm around the garden.

"Painful." she said laughing. "Seriously though, it is painful, but the result is worth it."

"That's good, I think." I said laughing awkwardly.

"You will be fine. I know you will. You're strong, you'll get it through it." she said reassuring me.

"God, I hope so. I wish Marcus were here, though I know he's busy with reforming the Ninth." I said sadly. Ciara placed her arm around my shoulders in comfort.

"Perhaps you could write to him, ask him to come visit when he can. I'm sure he'd find time." I nodded, agreeing with this idea, but I knew there was only one problem with that.

If Marcus came here, he could lead his army to come and destroy one of the last standing Briton villages, and I didn't want that.

That night I sat at my desk with a parchment in front of me and a quill in my hand. I dipped the quill in the ink pot and wrote:

_Dearest brother,_

_I have much to tell you. But I will begin with the most important. I am well, and so is Esca and we couldn't be happier being here, together. I know it has been a long time since you have heard from me, almost six months I believe._

_Now to the more interesting news. I am with child. Yes, it was a shock for me too when I found out, but Esca is thrilled about it, and so am I. I am now six months pregnant and I thought you would be delighted to hear about it. I intend to write to you when the child is born. I guess you can now consider yourself an Uncle to be._

_Well, I hope you are well and happy. I know you are busy reforming the Ninth, and I understand if you do not have the time to reply, but you must know that I miss you and I wish that I could see you soon. I hope that you can find a way to give Uncle the wonderful news and so that he knows that I am well and happy._

_With all my love,_

_Elena_

I rolled up the paper and tied it with a thin scrap of leather, before putting away all of my other writing utensils.

"Who is that for?" Esca asked walking into the room.

"Marcus." I replied standing up and walking over to him, smiling.

"I thought he should know that he will soon be an uncle." Esca took my hands in his and brought me as close to him as he could, before he leaned in and lightly kissed my lips.

"Only a few more months, and I will be a father." he said happily. "And you will be a great one." I said kissing him once more.

* * *

**So what did you think? :D**

** Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


	11. 9 Months Pregnant, Giving Birth

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, it means a lot to me! **

**ENJOY! :D**

**NOTE: Please don't judge me on this one, I don't know anything about giving birth, so if something is incorrect, please tell me, but don't flame me:)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

*3 months later*

"Elena you need to push!" Ciara said.

"Aahh! I can't!" I yelled.

"Yes you can, now push!" Ciara was kneeling at the end of the bed and was in charge of getting the baby out of me.

I focused all of my strength into pushing the child out.

"Aghh!" I exclaimed as I gave a huge push. My breathing was becoming heavier with each push.

It was then that Esca came running into the room.

It seemed that despite Ailean's efforts, he couldn't restrain him from coming to see me.

"Elena, come on one more!" Ciara called.

Esca ran to the side of the bed, and took my sweaty hand inside his, as I gave one painful, forceful push.

The pain instantly started to subside, and I knew the baby was out. I heard a loud cry and a wave of relief washed over me, and I was thankful that the baby had been delivered properly.

I rested my head back on the multiple pillows that held me up, and tried to steady my breathing.

"It's a boy." Ciara said cutting the cord with a dagger.

Esca walked over to her as she took the baby and cleaned him up, wrapping him in blankets.

"Let me see him." I said holding my arms out.

Esca took the small bundle from Ciara and came over to me, sitting down on the side of the bed. He placed the bundle of blankets in my arms and I cradled my son to me.

I moved the edge of the blanket away from his face so I could see him.

"He's perfect." I said looking down at him. His eyes were still closed but his facial features resembled Esca more than me.

I untied the laces at the top of my dress, and moved the baby so that his face was at my breast. His tiny mouth found my enlarged nipple and started to suck.

"Get her some water, please Ciara." Esca ordered as he looked down at me. Ciara brought over a bowl of water to Esca who held the bowl to my lips and within a minute, I drank the bowl dry.

After a long while of the breast feeding, the baby in my arms fell asleep. Esca gently took him from me, saying he would put him to bed.

"You're exhausted, sleep." he said kissing the top of my head. I nodded, not rejecting the idea and almost immediately fell asleep.

I woke however from my slumber feeling a new, but now familiar pain in my body and I cried out for Ciara to come. In an instant she was by my side, observing me and made the conclusion that I was going into labour once more.

It turns out I was carrying twins and after another long and painful delivery, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I held my daughter in my arms and Esca walked in a few minutes later and sat by my bed.

"How do you feel?" I looked up at him wearily and answered in a somewhat strained voice.

"Very tired, but very happy."

"She looks like you." said Esca as he smiled down at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I want to call her Cecelia." I said bringing the baby to my chest so she could feed. "And I want to call our son, Liam."

Esca nodded, and smiled and took my hand. "Perfect." he said.

"I'll put her down in her bed, now." said Esca when the little girl had fallen asleep.

When he left, Ciara returned with something in her hands.

"Drink this, it will help with the pain, and help you sleep. I'll take care of the little ones for you so you can rest." she said handing me the cup.

"But what if they need to feed?" I asked a little worried. "They may sleep for a while yet, and when they need you, I will come and wake you. Now drink that and sleep." she ordered. I carefully drained the cup of its contents and after a few minutes, I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely exhausted, not only from actually giving birth, but from waking up several times to feed the babies.

"Elena?" came Esca's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I called back. The door squeaked open and Esca walked in. He smiled at me as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking my hands and holding them in his.

"Are they alright?" I asked.

"Yes, sound asleep." he replied nodding his head. "Ciara said it will take you at least another day before you can walk around again. Also, this letter came from your brother." he said handing me a rolled up piece of parchment.

I quickly snatched the paper out of his hands and pulled it open.

_Elena,_

_I am happy to know that you are well and happy with Esca. And you are right, it has been too long since I've seen you or heard from you, now with the news of you having children, makes it seem even longer since we've see each other. I am more than happy for you on being pregnant. It was shocking, but I'm very happy for you._

_Unfortunately I will not be able to write very much in the near future. With the Ninth now reformed with new soldiers, one you and I have met briefly, we are off on our first mission, somewhere North._

_I hope you and Esca continue to be happy, and make the most of your time together. I miss you, and I hope to see you one day soon._

_Love your brother,_

_Marcus_

I read over the letter a few times, trying to think of anyone that I knew that would have wanted to be a soldier. At the time no one came to mind. After I rolled up the letter, Esca took it from me and left me to rest.

The next day, when I was fully recovered, Ciara and Ailean's family came over and celebrated the birth of my new children. Esca seemed to glow with happiness, in fact I can't remember the last time I had seen him this happy. Una, Rose, Ceana, Catan and Beathan were all interested in seeing the babies, each of them wanting to take turns holding them. While Catan held Cecelia, Una held Liam, and looked at him fondly.

"**I can't wait until I'm old enough to marry and have children.**" she said smiling up at me.

I returned the smile and laughed at her eagerness.

"**Don't worry, your time will come soon.**" said Ciara as she came and sat next to me.

"**Liam looks a lot like you.**" Catan said to me.

His words took me by surprise, and as he held him out to me, he said, "**He has your face, aside from Esca's eyes.**" he pointed out.

Ciara and I chuckled at this, but as I looked down at my son, I realized that Catan was correct. It was then that Ceana spoke up as she now took Cecelia from her sisters' arms.

"**She is the same. She looks a lot like you, but with some of Esca in her.**"

"**Well they are twins.**" said Ciara.

After everyone had eaten our mid-day meal, Esca along with Ailean, Catan, and Beathan, all went out to the lake to hunt for fish, while Ciara, and her daughters and I, stayed behind. Together, we taught Ciara's girls, to sew small blankets, and when we had time, to cook simple meals. By the end of the day, the men still hadn't returned, and the girls were exhausted and had fallen asleep in the spare bedroom.

Ciara and I sat by the fire place, each with one of the babies in hand. While I sat with Liam in my arms feeding, Ciara held Cecelia, who was fast asleep. I found that they were very good sleepers, they barely woke up in the night, allowing Esca and I to sleep comfortably.

"How did you do it?" I asked turning my head to look at Ciara.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Handle five children. I mean the feeding and the changing, waking up at night, I sometimes feel like I can barely handle these two, but you had to deal with five."

Ciara sighed, and then smiled, and her eyes suddenly looked distant, like she was remembering something.

"Having the children was probably the best part of being married. Handling them was difficult at times, but taking care of them was instinctive. I always knew what to do when they cried or were upset about something." she explained.

I nodded and stared into the fire.

About an hour later, Esca had returned with Ailean and his sons. They had managed to bring home a basket of fish, which they separated equally between our two families. After one last drink together, Ailean and his family left.

I walked out of the main living room and into the nursery and put Liam and Cecelia down to sleep.

"I don't think I've ever been happier." said Esca as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his chest and sighed happily.

"Neither have I."

* * *

**So what did you think? :D **

**I will be posting a new chapter each day! So keep a look out! I may even post 2! ;)**

** Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


	12. 7 Years Later, Sightings

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, it means a lot to me! **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

*7 years later*

"Mummy?" asked Cecelia, as she wandered over to me, bare footed.

"Yes dear?" I held out my hand to her, allowing her to settle down on the grass next to me.

The little blue eyed girl crossed her legs, and held out her hand to me. In the centre of her palm, was a small pile of stones.

"Liam said that this one was a diamond. Do you think it is a diamond?" she asked poking the shiny, white stone with her index finger. I leaned over and took her hand in mine, observing the stone.

"That, C, is called quartz." I said looking up at her.

"Quartz?"

"Yes. Quartz. It looks like a diamond, but diamonds, are rare and hard to find." I explained.

A sudden look of annoyance came across her face, and she looked out across the field down to the edge of the lake, where Esca was sitting with Liam.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Liam lied to me." she replied, pouting slightly.

"It was an honest mistake, darling, I'm sure he didn't mean to." I said holding her to me, stroking her long, dirty-blonde curls.

It was then that Liam came running over, his hand folded into a fist.

"Look, mummy, look!" he said excitedly as he kneeled down in front of me.

He held out his hand and showed me the small piece of carved wood in his hand. It oddly resembled a small bear. I smiled at my son's work, and looked up at my husband who stood over Liam.

"It's beautiful." I said taking the wood from him and turning it over in my hand.

"Daddy showed me how to do it. But I did most of it myself." said Liam proudly.

Esca chuckled as he sat down next to me and placed his arm across my shoulders.

"He taught you well." I said handing back the wooden bear.

"I did, didn't I?" said Esca smugly. I turned my head, and stared at him, smiling.

"Well aren't you modest." I said pushing him slightly.

Liam suddenly looked up and stared hard at something behind us. "What is that?" he asked pointing behind me. Esca and I both followed his direction and saw someone riding towards us.

"Is that Blar?" I asked squinting at the figure. "I think so." he replied standing up.

As the horse drew nearer, it was clear that it was indeed Blar who was riding the massive animal.

"**What news Blar**?" Esca asked when the young man dismounted the black steed. The tall, blonde haired man walked up to us, worry etched into his face.

"**We've just had word from Calder as he was riding out. He claims that a Roman army is headed in this direction.**"

"**How far away are they**?" asked Esca.

"**Two maybe three days. We need to come up with some defenses to protect the village.**" Blar explained.

Esca looked over at me, and then back at Blar. "**I will help in what ways I can.**" he said.

"Elena, take them inside. I'll return in a few hours."

"No. I'm coming with you." I said standing.

I looked at him, telling him with my eyes that I was going to help. "**Blar, I'll meet you at your house, I just need to sort some things out.**"

Blar nodded and mounted his horse once more before taking off to the village again. Esca walked up to me and grabbed my arm firmly.

"You are going to take them home, make them dinner, and I'll be back before midnight." he told me firmly.

It was clear that he was giving me an order, but I didn't want to listen to him.

"Esca, please. Let me help. This is my home now, too." I said pushing his arm off of me. Esca turned away from me and to the twins who were sitting quietly observing the stones that Cecelia had picked up.

"Liam, C, you're going to back to the house with mummy, ok?" he said to them.

"Esca-" I started, grabbing his arm forcing him to face me. He looked at me, irritated.

"Just take them inside before I force you to." he said walking away.

I quickly bent down and faced my two children.

"Liam, Cecelia, I want you to go straight into the house and into your room. Is that clear?" I ordered firmly.

They both nodded before running in the direction of our home. I watched, making sure that they went inside, before turning around and running to catch up with my husband.

"Esca!" I yelled. I could only imagine his frustrated look before he turned around. When I finally caught up with him, his actions took me by surprise. It took me a few seconds to recover from the slap, and I instantly felt a burning in my left cheek.

"**Go home.**" he ordered.

I looked up into his blue eyes and saw anger, an anger that I had never seen in him before. I opened my mouth, about to say something before he raised his hand, threatening to hit me again if I said another word.

"**Just go. I've given you my orders, now go.**" he said.

I closed my mouth and as he walked away, I felt tears coming to my eyes. I lowered my head, and turned around to make my way back home.

* * *

**So what did you think? :D **

**I know I kind of made Esca a bit a mean person in this chapter, I'm sorry. The next chapter is going to be in Esca's POV so that we can see how he felt about it.**

** Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


	13. The Plans and Apologizing

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, it means a lot to me! **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

(In Esca's POV)

I hadn't planned on hitting her, I even felt bad about it, but I had to do this alone. I made my way up the path that led to Blar's home, and entered without knocking. Blar, along with Ailean and his sons, Beathan and Catan, Calder and a few other village men surrounded a large wooden table in the middle of the living room.

"**Esca. Come in, come in.**" Blar said gesturing for me to come closer.

I walked up to the table and stared down at the map of the village and the land surrounding it.

"**So, any plans yet?**" I asked looking over the marks made on the parchment.

"**We think that we may be able to set up defenses, here,**" Ailean pointed to the north-east where a mark was placed just outside of the "town hall".

"**Here, and here. And we may be able to build temporary wall around these houses, where we will send all of the women and children for safety.**" he continued drawing a circle around a few houses to the south-west.

"**Hmm.**"

"**What is it?**" Calder asked. "**I don't think Elena is going to want to stay put. She's a fighter.**" I said smiling, more to myself than anything.

Ailean started to laugh, and the rest of the men joined in. I snapped my head up and looked around at them, glaring.

"**What?**" I asked angrily.

Brendon looked up at me from across the table and scoffed. "**She's a _woman_ Esca. Women can't fight for their lives. Especially _Roman _women. Useless in every possible way.**"

The men started to burst out laughing at this, making me even angrier. Ailean placed a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up at him, he wasn't laughing, or even smiling. He was frowning, and I knew it was because of the fact that he had already insulted my wife, and knew how that turned out.

I snapped my head up and looked around at the group of men. "**My wife-my Roman wife-has lost more than you were ever to gain. She is more noble than all you old men sitting here talking while young men are dying for your cause.**"I said angrily.

The laughter instantly stopped and Blar, Brendon and the rest of the men lowered their heads, and cleared their throats awkwardly.

"**We should send someone out to keep watch in case they arrive sooner. Anyone up to it?**" Calder asked changing subjects.

"**I'll do it.**" Ailean volunteered. I looked up at him.

"**Are you sure?**" I asked gripping his arm. He nodded and looked me right in the eye now.

"**I have a family to protect. I have to do my part.**" he said.

I nodded my head, understanding completely.

"Elena." I muttered to myself. "**Excuse me. I have to go.**" I said walking away from the table.

"**We start building in the morning.**" called Blar. I nodded, not turning around, but walking out of his house and towards my own.

Anger started to burn deep inside of me, part of it was from them insulting Elena, but a majority of it was from hitting my own wife. I had never hit her before, but something inside of me, almost instinct as a husband, and leader of the family came over me.

Once I reached home, I hesitated before opening the door and walking inside. I wandered around the house for a while before I heard something coming from Liam and Cecelia's room.

I stopped just outside of the bedroom, and leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the scene in front of me.

Elena sat in the rocking chair placed next to the window, with Liam and Cecelia sitting on her lap, heads resting against her chest, eyes closed as she sang a lullaby. As she sang she looked out of the window at the stars, and rocked the chair back and forth. I had never heard her sing before, even when our children were born, but as I listened to her now, I realized how beautiful her voice sounded.

Even though it was dark and the only thing giving off any sort of light was a few candles, I could see the place where I had hit her. There was a large blue-black bruise covering her cheekbone and part of her eye. A surge of guilt ran through me, and I instantly started to regret ever hitting her.

Biting my lower lip nervously, I started to walk towards her. Hearing my footsteps she looked over at me. Her face was tear stained, and her eyes were filled with fear.

"Elena, I give you my word, I will not harm you again." I said stopping in front of her and kneeling down by the chair.

I looked up into her face and saw her watching me wearily. When I reached a hand out towards her, she stood up and walked over to the two beds on the opposite side of the room, and tucked Liam and Cecelia in. I noticed how shaky her body was and it worried me. I stood up and walked over to her, but she just backed away, into the wall.

"Elena, please." I said reaching out to her.

"Why did you do it?" she asked softly, fear evident in her voice.

"I don't know. I was angry, and I just wanted to protect you. Elena, I regret hitting you. I should not have done it." I replied carefully taking her hand.

Pulling her into me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and nestled her head just under my chin. "I love you, so much." I whispered.

That night, I explained everything that had been planned at Blar's house. She nodded but didn't say anything. I knew that even though she said she was going to stay with the rest of the women and children, she would try to sneak out and help us fight.

"I want to help." she said as we lay on our bed, after making sure Liam and Cecelia were safe and sound.

"I know you do, but trust me, it's for your own safety." I replied holding her tightly.

"Couldn't you stay here, with me? I'd feel better, knowing you're safe." she said.

"I don't know. The others would need some serious convincing, especially since they would probably all love to stay home with their wives. I don't think it would be fair to them if I stayed behind." I replied.

"Of course." she whispered back. After that, we finally settled down to sleep, especially since I had to be up early to start building the defenses tomorrow morning.

* * *

**So what did you think? :D **

**I have to give credit to my awesome reviewer, "wondertogondor" for helping me come up with this insult "****My wife-my Roman wife-has lost more than you were ever to gain. She is more noble than all you old men sitting here talking while young men are dying for your cause**" Thank you so much for helping me:D

** Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


	14. Building Defenses, and a Note

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, it means a lot to me! **

**I gotta give thanks to my two and right now, only reviewers:P, jaa162 and wondertogondor. Thank you for you continuous support with this story, without you guys, I wouldn't have posted this story at all. :)**

**NOW, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next day, I woke up early, before the sun had even begun to rise. Elena was still fast asleep so trying not to wake her, I quickly, and silently pulled on a pair of trousers, a shirt as well as a good pair of leather sandals. Before I left I ate quickly and checked on Liam and C, both of whom were also sleeping soundly.

I left the house, silently closing the door behind me and started to slowly make my way to the village, where I could see men already working on putting up defenses. It was fairly cold this early in the morning, and the covering the ground was a thin layer of frost, that crunched beneath my sandaled feet as I walked.

I walked on for a while before I reached the village and I walked up to the nearest man and asked for instructions. He immediately put me to work, beginning with assisting building up a wall that was supposed to help prevent the soldiers from entering Calavera. The wall was meant to be built up of stones and mud and whatever else would stop an attack.

We stuck sharpened pieces of wood in the spaces between the stones and covered them with a sticky, flammable liquid.

I worked all day assisting with whatever I could. Around mid-day Elena arrived with a few of the other village women, including Ciara, all of whom insisted that they help with something.

Elena took our children over to Ciara's, assuring me that Rose, and Una, who were now much older, would look after them. Elena and Ciara went to the opposite side of the village from where I was working and went straight to work.

By the end of the day, the sun was slowly beginning to set, everyone was exhausted but seeing as we had built a fairly decent defense system in just one day, we were all very proud of ourselves.

Everyone seemed happy, until an ear-piercing scream split the evening air. Everyone raised their heads and turned towards the sound of the woman screaming, and sobbing. The sound was coming from the direction of where Ciara and Elena were working. Immediately I ran in that direction, as fast as I could without hitting anybody.

I came to a stop and saw Elena holding a crying Ciara in her arms. She looked up at me when she saw me stop in front of her, sadness clearly in her eyes.

"**No, no, no. Not him, please not him**!" Ciara cried. I looked over to my left and saw people standing around something on the ground. Beathan held a horse by its reins, a horse I now recognized as Ailean's.

I pushed through the crowd of people and what I saw in front of me, scared me.

Ailean lay there, eyes open as if in surprise, mouth dripping blood, and an arrow sticking out of his back, with a piece of paper pinned to it. No one dared to move towards him, fear and sorrow etched in all of their faces.

Carefully taking a step forward towards Ciara's now dead husband, I knelt down and reached out towards the piece parchment and pulled it off of the arrow. I looked it over and it was written in Roman, which wasn't surprising, but I found it odd seeing as no one here, besides Elena can read Roman. I have learned to read it over the years, being with Elena, and I was getting better at it.

Something told me that someone knew that there was a Roman living here, more specifically, someone knew that Elena was here. How they knew was a mystery, the only other person besides Elena who knew where this place was, was Marcus, and I trusted him with my life not to tell anybody.

I stood up with the parchment in my hand and began to read it out loud, translating the Roman into Gaelic for the rest of the villagers.

""**This is just the first of many deaths to come. You don't stand a chance against us. We will destroy your village like many others before this. We'll give you twenty- four hours to set up what defenses you can, but you will still fail.**""

When I had finished reading it, there was a sudden stillness in the air. No one moved, not even me. I found that my hands were shaking in anger.

The memories of the attack on my own village when I was younger started to flash through my mind, the death of my family, my mother, my brothers. After losing them, I knew I had to protect my own family now. I wasn't willing to live without them, they were everything to me.

I tore the paper into tiny bits and threw them to the ground before walking over to Elena and Ciara who were still sitting on the ground, Ciara crying into Elena's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get her inside." I said quietly.

Elena nodded and together we led Ciara, and her two sons back to her home. Once inside, we settled Ciara onto her bed, and her children instantly joined her hugging her and lying next to her giving her comfort.

Liam and Cecelia were too young to understand what had just happened, but I crouched down, opening my arms to them and held them to me, cherishing them and whispering to them how much I loved them.

Elena crouched down next to me and wrapped her arm around me and our children.

"Why don't we let her stay with us, for the time being." she whispered as Liam and C joined the other kids on the bed, trying to comfort Ciara.

I looked up into her freckled face and nodded. Elena walked over to the bed and sat down between, Rose and Liam.

"Ciara, if you would like to, until all of this blows over. You and your children may use the spare bedroom and we can set up whatever you need." she said taking Ciara's hand. Her friend looked up at her and nodded a grateful look in her eyes.

We gave Ciara time to rest and decided that we would bring her and her children down to our villa the next morning. Elena, Cecelia, Liam and I spent the night at Ciara's home, in her children's bedroom, while Beathan, Catan, Ceana, Rose and Una slept with their mother.

Elena fell asleep faster than I did, most likely exhausted from the day's events. It was still a shock to me that Ailean had been killed, but what bothered me the most was the note.

I knew that someone must have known that there was a Roman here, otherwise they would not have written a note at all. I worried for Elena's sake, I worried that whoever knew she was here, was coming for her, to hurt her, to take her away from me.

I couldn't think of anyone who could possibly know about Elena, besides her brother, but he would never want to hurt her, he cared for her too much. The question that kept running through my mind was, who?

* * *

**So what did you think? :D **

**Suspenseful enough?:P**

** Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


	15. Invasion

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, it means a lot to me! Thank you thank you :D**

**NOW, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

(Elena's POV)

The next morning, Esca and I helped Ciara move into our villa. Her children carried their own things, only bringing what was important to them. Once they were all settled into our spare room, Beathan, Catan and Esca all went back up to the main village to assist in building the rest of the defenses. Ciara and I along with, Cecelia, Rose, Ceana and Una all sat outside by the lake enjoying the sun on what could be our last day.

Una took Cecelia out into the lake for a short swim while Rose and Ceana sat together, weaving together bracelets made of grass, and daisies.

"**I'm sorry Ciara.**" I said turning to look at my friend.

I had heard her crying the previous night, and I felt absolutely terrible and couldn't imagine what it would be like to be her.

"**We all have to die at some point, right?**" she said shrugging.

But even though she spoke like it was no big deal, I could see in her eyes, the sorrow she felt deep within.

"**I know you miss him and I know you loved him. I'm sure he knew that too.**" I said trying to comfort her.

"**I just wish I could have told him before he had left to go on patrol.**" she said hanging her head, fresh tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

I pulled my eyebrows together, as a confused expression came over my face and when she looked up at me, I saw that there was more to what she was saying.

"**I was angry at him, when he told me that he volunteered to go and see if the army was on their way. I yelled at him, telling him he was deserting his family, and he just yelled back. It went on like this for hours, back and forth, the two of us yelling at the other over something as small as him leaving to protect his village. After a while he got tired of it and left to go to Blar's house. He never came back, not even to say good bye. I never apologized, or got the chance to tell him that I loved him before he left.**"

Tears were falling heavily down her face now as she finished.

I moved closer to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Let's go inside, the sun is almost set, and I think it would be best to have our kids safe inside incase anything happens." I said helping her up.

Nodding, she called the children over and together we all went back inside.

I cooked up a simple meal and we all ate quickly so we could put the children down early. I gave Liam and Cecelia a big hug before tucking them in bed.

"I love you both so much, I hope you know that." I said kissing their foreheads.

Nodding and smiling they curled up and closed their eyes trying to fall asleep. Closing their bedroom door, I smiled to myself, but then sighed sadly, at the thought that I may not see them again after this evening.

"Elena!" cried Ciara suddenly as she ran over to me.

"What?" I asked observing her worried expression.

"They're here. They're attacking the village. Come!" she said pulling me behind her.

She brought me up to the open doors and pointed. Ahead, I could hear screams, and see the beginnings of a fight.

"Is that a horse?" Ciara asked squinting in the darkness.

It was too dark for me to see anything, so I was unable to confirm her beliefs until I heard the pounding of hooves. The horse came to a stop as its rider dismounted it and came running towards the house.

"What are you doing?!" came Esca's voice.

Relief washed over me with the knowledge that my husband was alive.

"Get inside and close the doors!" he ordered as he walked past us.

"What is it? What's going on?" I asked grabbing his arm.

"Ciara, I beg you, go to your children and stay in that room. Elena, come with me." he said rushing us to our rooms.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"There are Roman's coming this way, they seem to know who they're looking for." he said pulling me into our own bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"'Who'? What do you mean who?" I asked as we sat down at the far end of the room, taking cover behind the bed.

"He's looking for you, Tribune Servious Placidus." said Esca, taking a dagger out of his belt.

"He's here?" I asked, fear spreading through me like a fire.

Nodding Esca put a finger to his lips as a signal to be quiet. Outside of our room I could hear the sound of people knocking things over and an oddly familiar voice giving out orders.

"Check all the rooms!" Tribune ordered.

It was then I realized that we had left Liam and Cecelia alone in their room. I looked up at Esca, "The children!" I whispered worriedly.

His eyes widened as I mentioned this to him. "Wait here." he whispered back, as he stood up.

"Esca!" He ignored me and slowly made his way towards the bedroom door, knife pointed out in front of him.

He stopped instantly as there was a sudden pounding on the door. "This one's locked!" a voice shouted. "Then break it down, they have to be in there!" shouted Tribune.

That was when I heard sudden screaming coming from the other rooms. I felt sick with worry for Liam and Cecelia, and I hoped and prayed to the Gods that they be unharmed. _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

With a loud crash the door fell off its hinges and crashed to ground. Esca backed up as a figure entered the room, and as he stepped into the light, I recognized none other than Tribune Servious Placidus himself.

Behind him more men entered the room, swords in hand. I slowly stood up and walked over to Esca, hands trembling as I grabbed his arm.

"Well, well. The slave and his whore. I never thought we be seeing each other again." Tribune said as he began to circle us.

* * *

**So what did you think? :D Did you like it? Did you hate it? **

** Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


	16. You Will Burn: ReEdited

**Hey readers, so I just updated this to add the full chapter again. If you don't like graphic scenes such as the one you are about to possibly read, then don't bother reading it if you're going to give me hate mail about it. Thanks.**

* * *

His men laughed hysterically at his insult.

"Get out of my house." growled Esca.

"You think you can threaten me with such a small weapon, slave?" he taunted.

"He's not a slave!" I said loudly, defending Esca.

"He was born a slave, he'll remain a slave, and you'll be nothing but his whore."

Stopping to stare at us, Tribune glanced at me and smirked.

"Just as beautiful as I remember you, Elena. You know I never understood why you married him, and not me."

"Why are you here?" I asked ignoring his previous statement. Tribune looked at me, and smiled.

"Why, to see you. When Marcus let slip to his men where you had run off to, I knew I couldn't miss the chance to find you. I wanted you, I always have since that day at your Uncle's villa when we first met." he said as if it was obvious.

"You need to leave." said Esca angrily. Tribune just laughed.

"Hold him down." he ordered his men.

Two men stepped forward and immediately grabbed Esca's arms and tried to hold him down, but Esca didn't go down without a fight. He struggled against the men who were at least twice his size. A few times he tried to stab them, before they knocked the dagger out of his hands.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled as I tried to interfere.

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and I came face to face with Tribune, who smiled down at me with lust in his eyes. I tried to pull myself out of his grasp but he just held on even tighter.

"You're mine now." he said.

"Let her go!" Esca yelled.

I turned my head to look at him and saw that the soldiers had beaten him, his face covered with fresh bruises, and now they held him firmly down on his knees. The third man in the room kneeled behind him, hand pulling his head back slightly, putting a knife to his throat.

"Please, let him go." I said tears coming to my eyes.

Tribune just shook his head, saying, "No. I want him to watch."

Keeping his grip on my wrist, he used his other hand to rip my dress. He gave a sharp jerk, causing the tunic to rip and he kept pulling on it tearing it all the way down the front.

My whole body began to tremble with fear, and with the knowledge of what he was about to do to me. Dropping the piece of linen he grabbed my hair forcefully and threw me onto the bed. I watched as he began to remove his armor and his trousers, his tunic barely reaching past his hips.

Getting on top of me, he straddled me and placed my hands above my head. Closing my eyes, I tried to breathe and forget everything that was happening at the moment, but all I could do was worry. Forcing my legs apart, he positioned himself over me and pushed. A small whimper escaped from my lips, but I didn't dare scream.

"Get off of her!" yelled Esca.

I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes, seeing Esca struggling against these men as he watched, tears falling down his face.

Laughing Tribune continued to thrust into me, harder and harder each time. The pain he was causing me, felt so unbearable. Every time Esca and I made love, he was always so loving and gentle and he gave me pleasure.

Every time Tribune pushed himself into me, all I felt was pain and nothing else. Without even looking away from Esca, I could hear Tribune's deep breathing and groans of pleasure.

"Tribune," I whispered. "Please, stop." my voice, I realized was hoarse and shaky. With one last thrust the man on top of me convulsed and as he cried out, I felt a hot jet spurt inside of me.

Breathing heavily, Tribune withdrew himself from me and pulled his trousers back on. He pulled on the rest of his armor and started down me.

"You are nothing but a whore Elena, and that's all you're ever going to be." he said.

"We're done here, let's go." he said leaving the room.

His men released Esca and made way to follow their leader, before Esca grabbed his dagger and stabbed the nearest man, in the back of the neck. Blood spurted from the wound and the soldier fell to the ground.

The other soldiers turned on Esca, but before they could do anything, Esca slit their throats. Tribune who was barely out of the room, turned towards Esca, eyes wide with anger.

"You will burn in the fires of hell." Esca growled angrily.

Tribune lunged at Esca knocking him to the ground and the two of them fought, each trying to kill the other with what weapons they had.

Slowly, and still weak, I climbed out the bed, and pulled on a pair of trousers and tunic that I had left laying around a few days ago, and walked over to Tribune who was still fighting Esca.

I slowly and carefully pulled his sword out from the sheath. Esca managed to push Tribune off of him, and stood up glaring down at the man below him. Staggering over to bastard lying on the ground, I raised his sword and plunged it into his heart. He gagged slightly on his own blood that had come up his throat, and within seconds, he stopped breathing.

I fell to my knees then, unable to stand for much longer, and Esca knelt down beside me, holding me to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he whispered in my ear.

I adjusted my position so that I faced him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his were wrapped around my waist.

"It's not your fault." I said quietly.

"It is. I could have stopped him, I _should_ have stopped him." he said, fresh tears falling down his face.

* * *

**So here it is again:) Please review but no hate mail. Thanks!:D**


	17. Brings Back Memories, Doesn't It?

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, it means a lot to me! Thank you thank you :D**

**I know 3 chapters in ONE day:D ahah. **

**NOW, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Outside of our room I heard crying, and it was then I remembered that Liam and Cecelia were still alone and probably afraid. Esca seemed to be thinking the same thing, so together we left our room, stepping over the dead soldiers and headed right into the twin's room.

Liam and C sat on one bed, Liam holding Cecelia, crying. I ran over to my son and wrapped my arms around him.

He seemed unharmed, just frightened.

"It's going to be okay." I said rocking him back and forth.

I looked down at him, and I realized something was wrong. I looked down at Cecelia and gasped.

"Esca, come here." I said.

I picked up my daughter and looked at her face. There was a long gash that started at her eyebrow and came down across her eye, ending at her cheek bone. Esca sat down in front of me and took C from my arms.

"What happened?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know."

"I do." said Liam softly.

Tears were still falling down his pale cheeks, but he seemed to have calmed down a fair bit.

"Liam, tell me, what happened?" I demanded, holding his hand. Taking a few shaky breaths, Liam began to speak in a hushed tone.

"A big man opened the door, startling me. He looked over at me and then over at C, who was sitting up in her bed. She looked scared, mummy, so I got up and walked over to her, but the big man pushed me down and told me to stay still. But C didn't like that, so she got up out of her bed and started to walk over to me.

The big man pointed his big knife at her, and without seeing it, she walked right into it, and it cut her face. That was when she was knocked out, and the big man laughed and left the room. I tried to scream for you, or for Ciara, but Ciara didn't say anything. So I panicked and started to cry."

"Esca can you please see if you can find my healing supplies?" I asked gently.

Nodding, Esca handed me our daughter and left to get what I needed. The wound needed to be cleaned and covered so it doesn't get infected.

"Liam, why don't you go and lie down, everything is okay now. The big men are gone." I said releasing his hand.

Liam nodded and hopped off of his sister's bed and went to his own, wrapping the sheets around himself.

Esca returned a few minutes later with some bottles in his hands as well as some old rags. Sitting down next to me, he placed the supplies on the bed. I reached around him and picked up a bottle that was filled with a dark brown, almost black liquid, and poured some on one rag.

I carefully dabbed at the wound, clearing up as much blood as I could. When I finished with the rag, I tossed it aside and picked up a new one, and grabbed a bottle filled with a light grey coloured liquid. This liquid was a lot thicker than the other, and was used to help heal wounds as well as protect them from infection. As I applied the grey liquid, I felt Esca's arm snake around my waist.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he asked resting his head on my shoulder.

I laughed at this, the memory of him standing in front of me while applied the same medications to his chest and face. It seems so long ago that that had happened, but at the same time, it felt like it was only yesterday that Esca and I had shared our first kiss, the first time we made love and him asking me to marry him. It all seemed so distant, yet so close.

* * *

**So what did you think? :D Did you like it? Did you hate it? Be honest:)**

** Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


	18. Feeling Whole in a New Life

**Hey readers! Well...I'm sad to say this is the last chapter, the last time we "hear" from Esca and Elena.**

**Thank you so much for your support and reviews, it means a lot to me! Thank you thank you! **

**NOW, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

*8 Years Later*

We applauded along with the rest of the guests as Cecelia and Catan kissed, sealing the marriage. I felt so proud of my daughter, finally getting married. I knew Catan would make her happy, he had loved her and didn't care about the scar that ran down the left side of her face, he loved her for her.

After the ceremony, people began to eat, and chat with each other. I spotted each of Ciara's, now full grown, children walk around with their own husbands and wives, looking happier than ever.

Beathan, who was now thirty one, had married a beautiful girl named Ailis, who was twenty three years of age, and was now expecting their second child.

Rose, now twenty nine had married a wonderful man named Bryant and was expecting her third child.

I spotted Ceana, who was twenty four years of age now, laughing along with her husband, Cathal's friends.

The only couple who weren't up and about were Una, twenty two now, and her black haired beauty of a husband, Cillian who was thirty years old.

They sat together, holding hands and talking amongst themselves. Seeing all of these children, grown up, and happily married made me smile.

Esca and I spotted Marcus and his new bride across the floor and together we walked over to them. Marcus had been visiting us for quite a while now, ever since the whole incident with his men, and Tribune.

He came to clear things up and paid for the damages, but after that, I had convinced him to continue visiting so that he could get to know his niece and nephew better. After four years of visiting, he fell in love with none other than my best friend, Ciara.

She had healed a fair bit since the passing of her husband, Ailean, and even though he was still in her heart, she fell for my brother. She was still a few years younger than Marcus, and after getting to know each other, the two had a wedding right here in Calavera. The two now lived in Ciara's home, and couldn't be happier.

"Enjoying the party?" Esca asked as we approached him.

"Very much so. You know how to throw a wedding Esca." Marcus said lightly. "I still sometimes can't get over how grown up they are." he said looking around at all the kids, who weren't even really kids anymore.

"I know, they grow up so fast." I said resting my head on Esca's shoulder.

I noticed a small figure moving in the crowd towards us, and I realized as the figure came closer, it was Liam.

Even at fifteen, he almost completely resembled his father. He walked up to us and stood by Esca, looking out across at something. Taking note of this, I nudged Esca, and he knelt down next to his son.

"What is it?" he asked. Liam pointed ahead of him, and following his hand, I saw what he was staring it.

The young red-haired girl, with bright green eyes. Hazel. A young girl of only twelve years, stood alone in a corner, looking around at everyone who was talking, eating and dancing.

"Ahhh, I see. Why don't you go over there and ask her to dance?" Esca suggested. Liam looked up at him, fear in his eyes.

"What if she says no?"

"I doubt she will. The girls love you Liam." said Marcus, chuckling.

Liam glanced up at his uncle, and then back to Hazel.

"You can do it." said Esca, re-assuring him. Smiling up at us, he nodded and made his way over to the young girl. Watching him, all of us chuckled lightly and then turned back to our conversations.

Night came quickly and the few people that were still here, were out dancing to the slow music that was playing. Marcus and Ciara were already out there, Ciara resting her head on Marcus's chest as they moved.

"May I have this dance?" Esca said suddenly, holding his hand out to me. Laughing, I said, "Of course you may."

Taking his hand, he led me out to the open space where everyone was dancing and placed a hand on my waist, and taking my right hand with his left. I placed my free hand around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, resting my head just under his chin.

We just swayed slightly, holding onto each other. Everything seemed perfect at that moment. I felt happy and at peace.

Never in my life did I imagine that I would find someone that I loved with all my heart and soul. Someone that I would give myself to willingly. After all these years, after everything that had happened in my life, I finally felt...whole with Esca in my life.

Everything that had happened in my life, all the bad and terrible things that had happened, didn't seem to matter to me anymore. All that mattered was that I had Esca, and my children with me.

They were the most precious things in my life, and I couldn't have been more grateful that they came into my life. They completed me, they completed everything, and I loved them more than anything in the world.

* * *

**So what did you think? :D Did you like it? Did you hate it? Be honest:)**

** If you have any suggestions...questions...please feel free to PM me at ANY TIME, and I will get back to you as soon as I can:)**

**Please leave your thoughts in a review:) **


End file.
